


what even is this

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I guess ahsjfngng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Roger and Rogu at Chimdale Spa before heading home





	what even is this

“You scared Mommy!” Roger coos, cradling Rogu to his chest. “You could’ve killed mama! I’m so proud I’ve got such a strong boy!”

Rogu smiled up at Roger. “Rogu... me.”

“Yes! You’re Rogu! You were mama’s tumor.” Roger laughed nasally, patting the homunculus’ head. “Oh, the TSA agents are gonna have a hell of a time with you.”

Rogu had no clue what Roger’s words meant, but smiled and curled up closer to him. Roger felt like warmth and something sweet and Rogu knew he was safe with his newly found parent.


End file.
